Worlds Collide
by Redrogue17
Summary: Basically the ninja, Nya, and Lloyd end up on Draconis and run into the Penn team and have to work together to get home. Enjoy and REVIEW! ON HOLD!
1. The Art of Getting Lost

Worlds Collide: Chapter 1: Aches and Awe

Kai woke up groaning. Somehow he had ended up face down on hard rock in some cave, and every bone, muscle, and organ, except his heart and appendix, was as sore as if he was in some crazy rodeo. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, blinking. A few minutes later, after the pain dulled a bit, he started looking around and noticed that he was deep in the cave and most likely deep in trouble.

"Nya?!" he called out and walked around, hoping for an answer, "Zane?! Jay?! Co… WHOA!"

Not watching where he was going, Kai slipped on a loose stone and fell into a deep pit. He instantly got back up and shook the dirt off.

"Phew," Kai said, a bit embarrassed, "Glad nobody saw that."

Climbing back out of the pit, he then proceeded in the opposite direction, hoping to find someone he knew. After what felt like and probably was a few hours, Kai came to the point where he would be glad to see a Serpentine or, heck, even Lord Garmadon. Thankfully, instead of an enemy, the red ninja found a small but familiar shape.

"Lloyd!" he called out, running to the small boy, "Hey kid, you okay."

Kai tried to shake the boy awake, but Lloyd swatted it away, mumbling, "Five more minutes Dad…"

"Lloyd, wake up, we're in the middle of some cave."

The boy sat up, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. After his eyes adjusted to the limited light, he instantly became frighten, yelled, and pressed himself against Kai.

"AHH, WHERE ARE?!" WHAT'S GOIN' ON?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know," a familiar voice spoke up sorely, "but I gotta lump on my head the size of a..."

"Cole?!" Kai cried out, "Is that you?!"

"Yeah, talk ta me!"

"This doesn't look good Kai…"

"Tell me about it!" another voice yelled, "I mean seriously, we're all in the middle of a creepy dark cave, it's wet, it's hard, I can't see my…"

"Jay?!" Lloyd asked-shouted, glad more people he knew were here.

"Ah man," Kai sighed, relieved, "I never thought I'd enjoy hearing your chatter."

The foursome grouped closer, their eyes being the only things visible in the cave.

"Hey wait," Cole realized, "Where's Zane and Nya? Shouldn't they be here too?"

"Cole? Kai? Lloyd? Jay?" a female voice spoke up.

"Nya? Nya! You're here and Okay!" Jay cheered.

"I am lovin' the sound of your voice!" Cole called out, only to get wacked by someone, most likely Kai.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked again.

"I don't know," Kai answered, "One minute the six of us were doin' a shopping run, and now five of us are stuck in some cave."

"You mean six of us," yet another familiar voice corrected.

"Zane!" the other five cried.

"Dude, where were you?!" Cole asked.

"At the mouth," the white ninja answered.

"You nearly got eatin'?" Lloyd asked.

"No Lloyd," Nya laughed, "a cave entrance is called a 'mouth'."

"That means we can get outta here!" Jay yelled with joy, only to run into a wall.

"Just grab each other's hands and follow me," Zane instructed.

(Line break)

After a good hour and a half of navigating through the cave, the group of six finally started seeing more light.

"Wow, Zane," Nya marveled, "I didn't know you were good at spelunking."

"Well, I did run into a few dead ends trying to find you all," Zane explained.

"What's splukeing?" Lloyd whispered to Cole.

"Spelunking is fancy talk for cave exploration," the black ninja answered.

""Who cares who's good at what!" Jay cried, "I just wanna get back to the Bounty for some nice hot coco."

"Ah, yes, ah," Zane stammered, stopping in his tracks and turning to his friends, "I have good news and I have bad news."

"Well, let's hear it!" Cole egged, "Where in Ninjago are we?"

"Well, the good news is, the entrance is only twenty feet away to our left."

"Again, where in Ninjago are we?"

"That's… the bad news…"

Zane then lead the other five to the cave's mouth and their hearts sank deep in their chests. Beyond the cave, a vast grey landscape stretch before them, littered with small rocks, large boulders, and entrances to other caves.

Though Zane knew he didn't need to say it, he confirmed their sorrow, "We are not in Ninjago anymore."

"Hey, wait," Jay interjected, "I gotta feeling there's somethin' different bout everything, including us."

"Yeah, I feel it to," Nya agreed.

"Same here," the other males added.

They all paused for a second, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well," Cole finally decided, "If it was anything important, we would have realized it by now."

A chorus of "yeah"-s and "that's true"-s agreed with him.

"Okay, that's settled," Kai said, "But it still doesn't explain where we are or how we got here."

"Maybe we got abducted by aliens."

The five teens turned to Lloyd with "You got to be kidding me" expression on their faces.

"What?" the boy defended, "Do you guy got any better ideas."

(Line break)

Meanwhile, miles away in a high-tech laboratory, a helmeted worker in a colorful jumpsuit appeared on a small monitor.

"Sir," he spoke to his apparent superior, "we picked up massive readings of an unknown energy flux just beyond the Wastelands….. Shall I call…"

"No," a deep voice cut off the underling, "Leave it to me. Tell no one about this incident; I shall deal with it myself."

"Yes sir," and the transmission ended.

The figure turned to a larger monitor and pressed a square green button. The screen lit up and showed a dozen charts that shared nothing but similar data and the same conclusion: inconclusive.

"So…" the man thought aloud, "It's not electricity or mag-energy so certain… people will have no business with it, and it's not thermal so no uncharted volcanoes have erupted. It's not man-made, so… what are you my mysterious guest?"


	2. Wild West in Atlantis

**Hello There! Sorry about the wait but I had plans. Oh and there's some things you should know: first, the "something different but must not be too important" thing the six felt was the fact that they weren't LEGO mini-figs anymore; second, the story is set after the Dragon Booster episode "Damaged Goods" and between the Ninjago episodes "Can of Worms" and "Snake King" so (a) Zane is still considered a "human", (b) Lloyd is just… Lloyd, (c) the five tribes are still at each other's throats and Lloyd's old man is still wherever he was, (d) no one knows about Nya's secret pastime, (e) the ninja are still wearing simple ninja suits, and (f) I decide what happens in Dragon City a little before the newcomers come along. Okay, enough blabbing; enjoy the "show."**

**(Line break)**

"Ohhh," Lloyd moaned, "We're lost in the middle of nowhere, and nobody knows where we are."

"Lloyd! For the thousandth time, cut. It. OUT!" Kai snapped, "We're all tired and hungry so don't complain."

The five teens and one ten-year-old had been walking across the vast grey landscape for three hours and that showed in both their faces and their current personalities, even the usually peppy and good natured Nya had been replaced by a slightly crabby bed-headed version of herself. And, on a side note, within those three hours, they discovered two important things: first, something in the ground was preventing the ninja's golden weapons from being used as anything but regular weapons (meaning they couldn't turn into vehicles or tap into their designated elemental powers); second, whatever inhibited the golden weapons also prevented the ninja from doing Spinjitzu. So now the group's defense had been cut in half.

"Hey look at it this way," Jay tried to cheer everyone up, gesturing as he talked, "We're all in a new world full of unknown wonders…"

"That could potentially harm us," Zane reminded.

"We can camp out and…" Jay tried to continue but got interrupted again, this time by Cole.

"Oh No! Nah-ah! Nooo way," the black ninja rebelled, waving his arms in distress, "Last time I went camping, I nearly got eaten alive by bugs, learned some colorful words from my dad, and got sprayed on by a family of skunks! I had to sit in a barrel of tomato juice for a week! And smelled like it for three! I am NOT goin' through that or anything like that EVER again."

The other males laughed at their friend's story, but then stopped when he gave them a look. Then Kai noticed his sister was staring at something in the distance.

"Nya, what is it?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you guys see that?" She replied.

"What?" Lloyd asked semi-cheerfully semi-nervously

"That, over there," she answered, this time pointing to what had caught her eye.

The boys looked towards the direction she pointed and saw it: dozens of lights that made an outline of a city of ocean liner. Not ten seconds later, the ninjas pulled down their masks, Cole picked up and started carrying Lloyd, and the five teens made a mad dash for those lights.

"Now I can REALLY see 'em!" Jay exclaimed as the got half way to their destination.

"Where there are lights," Zane deduced, "there should be people."

"And food," Cole added, "and chairs, and directions…"

"And more importantly," Kai interjected, "_answers_."

"Let's just hope they're friendly," Nya said.

Even though fatigue had started taking its toll on the teens, they persisted on until they got there and saw it: a city tall and bigger than any other city they knew or seen, with dazzling lights of different colors and buildings of designs they never seen before. The six stared, wide eyed and mouths gapping, what they saw was the most spectacular thing they have seen so far. As they entered the city, magnificent sights of futuristic-style humans and large mammal-like reptiles of different colors and patterns greeted them.

Looking over the side of the street they were on, Jay yipped, "Hey, check this out!"

The others looked over the side railing and discovered that not only was the city huge but it was also layered; there were sections of roads and raised platforms deep below the visible surface.

"Whoa," Lloyd marveled, "if I spit right now, it could go through some guy's head!"

"Okay, that is officially the most boyish thing I ever heard someone say," Nya muttered to herself.

(Line break)

Meanwhile, just outside the cave the ninja, Lloyd, and Nya exited, two all black, two legged creatures appeared out of nowhere and scanned the area for something, anything, out of place. One stopped scanning when its eyes came to rest on six pairs of footprints exiting the cave. Then the two spit up, one going into the cavern and the other followed the tracks.

(Line break)

The six snapped out of tourist mode and started searching for a place to eat, but there were some new problems. First, they had no idea what was considered a restaurant or food court in this city. Second, when they did find a place to eat, the menu showed how many "drackles" each item cost; something Zane figured was this place's version of money, which they didn't have. Finally, whenever they asked about where they were or how to get to Ninjago, people just laughed at them or say "what the magma Draconis are you talking about?" so that didn't help.

"I wanna go home," Lloyd said after the six were rejected for what felt like the millionth time.

"We all do kid," Cole reassured him, "just hang in there. Third time's the charm."

"You said that three times!" Jay exclaimed.

"I know, but I got a good feeling this time."

Scanning the area, the earth ninja found two people chatting with each other and someone on the green screens the six had seen other people in the city do. One was a teenaged girl with lite blue hair in a yellow jumpsuit with pink and teal accents, the other was a boy about the girl's age or older with dark clothes and messy white hair. As the six walked up to the two, a dark turquoise creature came right in front of them and stopped.

"Hey," Kai shouted, "What the heck!"

"Sorry to get in your way," the creature's rider said in a very salesman like way, "But I couldn't help but notice that you all seem lost."

"What's it to ya, weirdo?" Lloyd rudely asked; the young man riding the reptile vaguely reminded the boy of Pythor.

"Charming to the last," the rider sarcastically muttered, then addressed the ninja, "Well, a bunch of rich kids like you six shouldn't be wandering about the streets of Dragon City…."

"Ah, hate to break it to ya," Jay interrupted, "buuuut, we're not rich."

"Then how did four of you afford those?" their "friend" asked, pointing to the ninjas' weapons, "they look reeealllyyy expensive."

"First of all," Kai interjected angrily, "they just look that way. Second of all, they're NOT for sale and we're not gonna explain them any farther. And third of all we don't need your help bub!"

Suddenly, the six found themselves surrounded by animals similar in appearance as the first rider's creature, each with its own rider. The riders whipped out bo like weapons, a movement that frightened Lloyd and made the boy press against Nya and Zane in hopes of getting protection.

"You were saying," the ringleader mocked.

As the ninjas whipped out their own weapons and prepared for a fight, a new, slightly deeper voice spoke out, "Leave them alone Vociferous."

The ringleader, apparently named Vociferous, turned around and glared at the owner of the new voice, the male teen the ninja were going to meet, now riding a black and lavender creature of his own.

"Ah, Moordryd Paynn, the newest member of the Stable-brat Crew," he mocked, "All that dragon dung go to your head?"

"I said 'leave them alone,'" the other teen, Moordryd, repeated, crossing his arms and giving the older boy a death glare.

"I don't take demands from menial workers," Vociferous waved off, "Besides, what would YOU do if I DON'T."

"Ask Cain to show everyone that embarrassing vid of you and your 'hot blind date,'" the younger teen replied using air quotes.

Vociferous growled and motioned his pals to leave. They obeyed and he followed.

Moordryd then turned his attention to the six newcomers and ridiculed, "What were you thinking mixing yourselves with the Voices Crew?!"

"Hey, we wanted nothin' to do with pretty boy," Cole defended, "He was the one messin' with us."

"And we would have handled ourselves just fine without you," Kai snapped, glaring at the new rider.

The creature gave off an eerie black glow, and then a beam of black energy tagged Moordryd in the back, lifted him up, and set him down right in front of Kai.

"Just fine would've got you all in Dragon City Precinct for public disturbance," He said as he glared at the red ninja.

"Guys, stop it," Nya intervened, putting herself between the two, and then addressed their rescuer, "Thank you, for your help. We're lost and we were hoping to find something to eat but we don't have any money, or at least the kind this city accepts."

The new guy looked at Kai and Nya for a moment and then at the other four.

With a deep nasal exhale, he turned on his wrist phone device (as the Ninjago kids called it) and reported, "Kit, tell the professor to get extras, we're going to have company."

**(Line break)**

**Weeeellllll, what do ya think? Don't worry if you're lost, I'll give some explanations in the next chapter.**


	3. Friendships Formed

**Heeeellllooooo Theeeerrrrrrreeee! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy, oh and by the way, (activate medicine ad disclaimer voice) Redrogue17 does not own the **_**Dragon Booster**_** & **_**Ninjago**_** characters, music, or shows, so do not sue (end medicine ad disclaimer voice).**

* * *

The ninjas, Nya, and Lloyd hitched a ride with Moordryd on his dragon Decepshun after their guide called his friends. Along the way to the mystery place he was taking them, the six make a silent promise to not tell anyone everything about Ninjago, mostly because the people on Draconis (as Moordryd called the land/planet) would just call them crazies and refuse to help them. So when the ivory headed teen asked about their homes, their reply was:

"Oh, ah, we ah, we ah live in a… a… village…. on the um… outskirts," Jay stammered.

"Yeah," Cole agreed, "We live in… Ni… North Stone Village."

When Moordryd gave a suspicious look, Zane added, "There's a good chance you never heard of it, not many people do. It's… very isolated and cut off from much of the world."

Though still skeptical, their guide responded, "Okay; we should be at the stables in a few minutes."

"_Stables?_" Kai asked, but then set his own skepticism aside when he remembered that the Voice Crew leader guy called Moordryd a "stable brat."

* * *

The black creature following the foreign tracks continued its search up until the point that they ended at a road. Then, it looked around for any clues to who or what it was that it was following. It "dematerialized" and started following the road until that road split into different paths.

* * *

"What a piece of JUNK!" Kai exclaimed only to be whacked in the back of his head by his sister.

The seven-some, or eight-some including the dragon, had arrived to the sight of a large but slightly burned down building and a few smaller storage locker like buildings. As they entered the premises, the six noticed that one of the smaller buildings was occupied by a red-headed boy deeply focused on a large green screen, the girl they saw with Moordryd earlier that afternoon talking to a boy with black hair and a brunt white jacket, and a dark skinned person working on a welding project. All four of them had the same yellowish five-point rounded star symbol on the back of their clothes, the same symbol that was also on Paynn's back. The red head looked up when he heard Decepshun's low growling and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Hey guy! Moordryd's back!" the lad exclaimed, breaking the older teens away from what they were doing.

The welder pulled up his welding mask and lightly scorned the boy, "Lance, I told you not to yell well I'm fixing the gears. One microscopic mistake could damage the fragile circuitry and cause irreversible damage to the…"

"You never said that!" the boy, Lance, argued.

"Yes I did!" the taller teen countered.

"No, you didn't," the raven haired teen, who appeared to be related to Lance interrupted.

The next few minutes were spent with introductions, explanations, and take-out lunch. The Ninjago six stuck with their story about being from North Stone Village and added that the older boys were chosen to be the town's protectors as well as the reason they were all in Dragon City: they got lost in a sandstorm. They remained honest about their names, Nya and Kai being siblings, and Lloyd being their trainer's nephew, but after that it was made-up/ outdated information and half-truths, such as saying Lloyd's father passed away in a burglary a few months before the lad was born instead of him turning evil and plotting to rule the world. They also mentioned that the Golden Weapons were for practicality and ceremony.

Moordryd's friends introduced themselves as Kitt Wonn (the blue-headed girl), Parmon Sean (the tall guy), Lance Penn (the boy), and Lance's older brother Artha (the guy in the brunt jacket). The stables they were all in was Penn Stables, which belonged to Artha and Lance's father Connor (who was away getting supplies at this time) and the four teens and one boy were part of a race team called Penn Racing, a side job they all did to raise money after a fire destroyed half the complex.

Everything was going smoothly for the budding friendships, until Lance asked about their dragons.

"So where's your dragons?" the boy innocently asked.

The ninjas fought the urge to gulp, they forgot all about that.

"Oh…uh… we had dragons," Jay explained, getting nervous, "until they decide to… leave… for… special training. Eh-he..."

"_Special training?_" Kitt repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Artha was also confused, "should you be train with your dragons… at the same time?"

So Cole cut in, "What? We get bandits, psycho wildlife, and general weirdoes all the time in North Stone, sometimes all at once. When that happens we have to… split up to contain the different outbreaks."

"Especially the wild animals," Zane added, the thought of the great devourer entering his mind.

"So their dragons need different training then they do," Nya finished, pointing to the ninjas.

The five Dragon City kids starred skeptically at the Ninjago six before shrugging it off.

Then Kitt declared, "Well, if you guys are gonna stay in Dragon City, then you're gonna need dragons."

"Because I'm not going to lug you all everywhere," Moordryd stated.

Lloyd perked up and grinned with excitement while his older friends eyed each other in worry.

"Oh, you don't hafta do that," Jay waved off.

"We'll be fine on our own," Kai added.

"Don't worry, it'll be drac," Artha assured, "Besides, then you can sign up for the races and get enough supplies for the trip back home."

Lloyd looked to the side and muttered, "If we can go home…"

* * *

The next day, the eleven plus five dragons rode out to find some dragons for the "North Stone Village" residents, Kai riding with Artha on Beau, Nya and Kitt on Wyldfyr, Cole, Jay and Parm on Cyrano, Lance and Lloyd on Fracshun, and Moordryd and Zane on Decepshun. When Artha and the others told the Ninjago six that dragons were fast, they were not kidding. Once they all arrived at their destination at a market place on the upper levels of the city, the ninja, Nya, and Lloyd's hairs were a mess from the speed and wind, Kai's more so than usual.

Looking at them as if they actually didn't expect that, Moordryd deadpanned, "I told you all to wear helmets."

Once again, the newcomers were in tourist mode. The market was alive with activity; everywhere they looked, exotic and futuristic wears were being bought and sold and dragons of all shapes and sizes, some with riders, some without, strode the streets awhile the humans remained blissful as if this was the most natural thing in the world, which it probably was.

The Penn Racing team had to half drag their new friends to where they needed to go.

"Hey, slowdown, will ya?" Cole retorted, "We never been and we wanna see the sights."

"This is a market place," Moordryd deadpanned, "There's nothing to see that you can't see at home."

"Says you," Kai muttered behind Paynn's back.

"What about that?" Lloyd asked, pointing to a tall building a few miles away.

Parmon explained, "That's the Academy building. It's where select individuals go to train and become elite class riders so to…"

"Parm," Artha interrupted, "everyone knows that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lab, the man was looking over the evidence that his creations had brought, or lack of evidence. All that was there were five to six sets of footprints of varies sizes. The only thing they indicated was that someone got in the cave somewhere else, left, and ended up in Dragon City. But the charts analyzing the energy surge still pointed to somewhere in that cave.

The man smile, "Looks like the answer is somewhere right under everyone's noses. Perhaps I can use it to my advantage…"

* * *

**Da-Da-DA! The plot thickens, sort of. Oooo, if I was wearing boots instead of sneakers I'd be shaking in them. Well, tell me what you think, but be warned, I still have my "potty mouth list" and I will display your username for the entire Fan-Fiction world to see! Mwah-ha-ha-ha! (Coughing noises, then clears throat)… sorry about that, I just get into the zone.**


End file.
